CHUUP
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [KIHYUN/YAOI] Ciuman itu artinya apa?


**CHUUUP**

* * *

**Author : Lullaby Dik**

**Main Cast : Super Junior**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length : Drabble**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Boys Love or YAOI, RE-PUBLISH.**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**Lullaby Dik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Rasa manis itu masih terasa di bibir Kyuhyun. Magnae Super Junior itu merenung di kamar dengan tangan menyentuh bibir. Rasanya dunia akan hancur jika dia tidak memikirkan kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Cepat-cepat ia menyelusup ke balik selimut tebal. Menghiraukan sang pengetuk pintu memberi sugesti jika dia telah tidur.

Agaknya si pengetuk pintu menerima sugesti Kyuhyun, tidak ada suara ketukan lagi. Perlahan Kyuhyun melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dia menghela nafas. Para hyungdeul pasti cemas. Dia yang tiba-tiba pergi dari pesta kecil-kecilan ulang tahun Siwon di dorm.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengingat itu membuat jantungnya berlari kuda. Panas di wajahnya tidak bisa di hindari. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut. Dia sedang tidak ingin tersenyum tapi lengkungan manis tanpa sadar tercipta di bibir penuh nan merah miliknya.

Kyuhyun seperti seorang anak gadis jatuh cinta.

Dan memang benar. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Dia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki berhati es dan berwajah datar. Yang selalu sibuk-tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan Super Junior lagi bahkan sampai saat ini.

Kim Kibum.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan suka nya ini. Tapi dia tahu Kibum pasti lebih memilih Siwon daripada dirinya. Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu secara terangan Siwon menyatakan cinta padanya. Atau mungkin pada Heechul. Saingan iblis Kyuhyun itu cukup berpotensi sebagai orang yang di sukai Kibum. Mengingat nama kucing Heechul adalah nama gabungan mereka.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin juga. Heechul selalu setia dengan hyung kesayangan Kyuhyun-Hangeng.

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya. Untuk apa dia memikirkan itu lagi?

Sudah jelas bukan jika Kibum…

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Kyuhyun. Bersikap sopan pada semua hyungdeul." Nasihat Kibum sebelum akan pergi.

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi. Selalu. Kibum tidak pernah tinggal lebih dari satu hari. Padahal mereka kan baru saja jadian.

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Kyuhyun kala mengingat Kibum yang sah menjadi namjachingunya.

Kibum mengelus pipi Kyuhyun penuh cinta. Sebenarnya dia juga berat meninggalkan sosok yang di cintainya sejak dulu. Hanya saja, baru ini dia mendapat keberanian mengungkap kan nya. Itupun dengan cara yang bisa di bilang pemaksaan.

**[~KiHyun~]**

CHUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha memberontak tapi ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Terbawa suasana, Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Kibum. Beribu pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah ciuman lembut dan basah dari Kibum.

Merasa membutuhkan oksigen. Ciuman itu akhirnya lepas.

"Jadilah kekasih ku Kyu. Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun akan angkat bicara, "Tidak ada penolakan. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini." Balas Kibum dan mencium Kyuhyun lagi. Lebih dalam. Menyalurkan rasa cinta terpendam nya.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Kibum melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan beralih ke bibir cherry milik kekasih barunya yang sangat candu bagi Kibum.

Lama mereka berciuman sebelum suara deheman keras dari para hyungdeul memberhentikan aktivitas kedua insan itu. Kyuhyun merona hebat. Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan dan ingin di 'makan'nya saat ini juga.

"Hyungdeul. Aku pergi. Tolong jaga Kyuhyun untukku." Pesan Kibum sebelum pergi ke Amerika.

Para hyungdeul yang ada mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, kecuali Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Heechul hyung. Penjagaannya tidak perlu terlalu intim. Kyuhyun adalah milikku." Ketiga orang yang disebut namanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi." Kibum masuk ke dalam mobil audi hitam miliknya. Memberi Kyuhyun kecupan terakhir.

Setelah mobil audi hitam itu hilang di balik tikungan, semua bergegas bubar. Melanjutkan jadwal masing-masing.

"Kenapa Heechul hyung juga di bilang?" suara Ryewook yang menggumam-nyatanya terdengar sangat besar-memberhentikan kegiatan yang lain. Dengan tampang polos-tidak berdosa-Ryewook tersenyum lebar kepada semuanya. Dia sadar jika gumamannya itu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kangin mengangguk tanda setuju. "Iya juga. Kenapa bukan aku?" bingungnya.

Kyuhyun yang dalam suasana sedih atas kepergian Kibum ke Amerika tidak mengambil pusing ocehan para hyungdeulnya. Lagipula dia tahu alasannya. Sehingga Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dorm. Bersiap-siap untuk acara nya di Radio Star.

Heechul akan ikut menyusul namun berhasil di hentikan semua dongsaengnya.

"Kenapa gugup? Apa kau sudah beralih menjadi seme?" tebak Kangin. Heechul semakin salah tingkah.

"Yak! Kibum mengatakan seperti itu karena aku sering berantam dengan anak iblis itu. Mungkin dia takut menyakiti babykyu nya.!" Teriak Heechul ambigu. Tanduk kesetanannya sudah keluar.

Yang namanya Kangin, tidaklah tanpa alasan predikat 'bocor' yang dipegangnya. Kangin semakin gentar mencurigai Heechul. "Babykyu? Sejak kapan ada panggilan sayang hyung?"

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Aku putus dengan Hankyung, Kyu." Heechul menatap nanar ke depan. Tayangan TV yang etah-apa-itu-tidak menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Dia sedih. Hankyungnya di China selingkuh. Anehnya, air mata tidak keluar daritadi. Heechul kesal sendiri dengan tubuhnya yang tidak merasa kehilangan sama sekali.

Maka dari itu, dia membuat tampang semelas mungkin untuk mewakili perasaannya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sedih.

Dan salahnya dia mengadu pada saingan iblisnya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Yang pasti tidak di hiraukan. Sebab Kyuhyun sibuk dengan dunia PSP nya.

"Yak! Cho! Apa kau dengar aku!" Heechul menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Tidak di sangka Kyuhyun malah meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Heechul.

"Hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Di hari ulang tahun ku Kibum tidak datang." Ternyata Kyuhyun yang bermain PSP tidak sepenuhnya fokus ke sana. Bulir air mata jatuh. Kyuhyun menatap langsung wajah Heechul.

Dan entah mengapa, Heechul merasa iba, dan terkesima dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Putih pucat seperti putri salju, mata besar, bibir merah penuh, dan hidung mancung. Heechul baru sadar jika Kyuhyun secantik ini.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat Kyuhyun sedekat itu dengannya.

Tanpa diproses terlebih dahulu di otak, Heechul menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menciumnya. Kyuhyun yang kaget tidak berusaha melepas ciuman panas Heechul. Dirinya di selubungi rasa sedih.

"Kyu… jadilah kekasihku." Setelah ciuman itu lepas, Heechul menyatakan perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang.

Kyuhyun yang di liputi rasa sedih di ganti dengan kenalaran nya sebagai titisan iblis. PLAKK. Sebuah pukulan manis di terima Heechul.

"Cih. Jangan bercanda hyung." Setelahnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan Heechul yang terdiam seribu bahasa di tempatnya berada.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Note's : Mungkin ini FF kedua KiHyun Dik deh. Wah… lupa. Tapi ini Re-Publish juga.**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
